


Sword and Shield

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky protects Hutch at all costs.





	Sword and Shield

Available at The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Sword and Shield](https://archive.org/details/shswordandshield)

On Google Drive: [Sword and Shield](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jiTVBcDNKPl96f8B3ck5QqJgu2Shwkoi/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
